1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage building for outdoor use which is in the form of a miniature silo. More particularly, the storage building is tall and narrow, having a plurality of eight sides and a conical roof. Doors provide access to the interior which includes shelves therein. As an option, a canine entry may be provided in one of the sides along a base of the building, creating a dog house within the structure as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various storage structures for outdoor use have heretofore been proposed. For example, Design U.S. Pat. Nos. 223,814 and 211,239 disclose such structures.
Various portable storage structures are further proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,202,402; 1,307,333; 4,501,099; 4,481,774 and 4,573,293.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the mini storage silo of the present invention differs from the previously proposed storage buildings by providing a tall, narrow structure which is suitable for use in confined or limited spaces and which has shelves therein upon which articles may be stored. Further, a dog house may be formed in a base portion thereof by the simple addition of a canine entry to one of the side walls of the structure.